


In Preparation for Pinto de Mayo 2020:                                               We Were Merely Innocent Bystanders

by dreamsaremadeofthis



Category: Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wordplay as Foreplay - Fandom
Genre: Images, Inspiration, M/M, Pinto de Mayo, Pinto de Mayo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsaremadeofthis/pseuds/dreamsaremadeofthis
Summary: Inspiration for PInto de Mayo through the ages - An abridged Treatise for your consideration...
Relationships: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	In Preparation for Pinto de Mayo 2020:                                               We Were Merely Innocent Bystanders

**_A short comparative study, if you will._ **

_**Straight from the gorgeous man's mouth, and for once Zach neither protested nor disagreed:**_

_**This is a pretty contented (read: dreamy) look:** _


End file.
